1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an operating method for a medical-technical system. Examples of medical-technical systems are magnetic resonance systems, X-ray systems and ultrasound systems, particularly for tomography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For efficient operation of a medical-technical system with optimum results, it is necessary to monitor the relevant technical system parameters of the medical-technical system at least from time to time. Only in this way, can slow and sudden changes be recognized in time and suitable counter-measures initiated.
The normal operation of the medical-technical system conventionally is interrupted for checking the system status and the relevant technical system parameters. A service technician then makes the required measurements and tests. This means an outage of use for the operator as well as a considerable time and cost expenditure.